Big Pauly
Big Pauly Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Informacje z Flipdeck * Miasto rodzinne: Tastyville * Uwielbia: Crushida Pepper * Nie cierpi: Chłodnych dni * Zawód: Sprzedawca pieprzu Po otwarciu Pauly's Pepper tuż obok pizzerii, Big Pauly szybko stał się stałym klientem restauracji Papy Louie. Przyszedł do Papy Louie, gdyż Sarge zakaził większość butelek pieprzu, która stworzyła dziesiątki Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly zaopatrzył Papę Louie w wybuchowe bomby z pieprzem, aby pomóc pokonać Sarge'a i jego armię cebuli. Wygląd Big Pauly ma dość dużą budowę, stąd jego imię. Ma jasną karnację i ma peruke ułożoną z boku. Ma na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulę z długim rękawem i pasy z założonymi rękawami, białe guziki i królewskie szelki z szarymi kwadratowymi haczykami. Nosi także czerwoną muszkę, ciemnozielone spodnie i brązowe sznurowane buty. Clean Up! Peruka pokazuje nieco więcej szczegółów, a cieniowanie w jego ubraniu są bardziej wyraźne. Style Styl B Nosi białą koszulę z długimi rękawami ze złożonymi rękawami, cienkie jasnoniebieskie paski i logo Crushida Pepper przypięte po lewej stronie koszuli. Ma na sobie jaskrawoniebieskie spodnie z oliwkowym pasem z szarą klamrą. Strój na Halloween Ma na sobie głowę dyni Frankensteina, ciemnoszarą koszulę z długim rękawem z zakładkami, szare guziki i ciemnobrązowe szelki z szarymi kwadratowymi haczykami. Nosi także zieloną muszkę, ciemnozielone spodnie i brązowe sznurowane buty. Styl C (Papa Louie 2) Jego strój jest taki sam jak w stylu A, ale jego koszula jest brązowa, a spodnie mają ten sam kolor, co szelki. W Papa Louie 2 nosi białe buty z czarnymi podeszwami i czerwonymi sznurowadłami. Styl B (Papa Louie 2) Nosi białą koszulę pod czerwonymi szelkami, czarną muszkę i spodnie oraz buty w stylu A, ale białe. Strój Onionfest Nosi wojskowy zielony fez z cebulą zwisającą ze złotej liny, oliwkowo-zielony krawat, fioletową koszulę z białymi prążkami, zielone spodnie wojskowe podtrzymywane przez oliwkowo-zielony pasek z szarą klamrą, oraz czarne buty z fioletowymi sznurowadłami i brązowym podeszwa. Zamówienia Papa's Pizzeria *4 Kiełbaski (prawo) *4 Cebulki (lewo) *22.5 minut (3/8 licznika) *8 kawałków Papa's Burgeria *Dolna Bułka *Średni kotlet *Ser *Średni Kotlet *Ser *Średni Kotlet *Ser *Majonez *Górna Bułka Papa's Taco Mia! *Chleb Pita z Wołowiną *Biały Ryż *Pomidory *Fasolki Pinto *Ser *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria/HD *Duży Kubek *Yum n' M's *Syrop Czekoladowy *Gładki Blend *Czekoladowa Bita Śmietana *Czekoladowy Dodatek *Orzeczhy *3 Creameo *Creameo, Wiśnia, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Francuski Tost z kawałkami Czekolady *Bita Śmietana *Kawałki Czekolady *Francuski Tost z kawałkami Czekolady *Bita Śmietana *Kawałki Czekolady *Francuski Tost z kawałkami Czekolady *Napój: **Duża kawa z cukrem Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Dolna Bułka *Średni Kotlet *Ser Amerykański *Średni Kotlet *Ser Amerykański *Średni Kotlet *Ser Amerykański *Niesamowity Sos *Górna Bułka Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomowych skrzydełek (lewo) *8 Francuskich Frytek (prawo) *Ranch Dip *Dip z niebieskiego sera *Dip z Mango Chili *Dip z niesamowitego sosu Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kiełbasa w bułce Hoagie *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Cebule *Sos Marinara *Papryka Sportowa, Pomidor, Papryka Sportowa *Napój i Popcorn: **Duża Dietetyczna Fizzo **Duży słodki Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Świeto (Święto Dziękczynienia) *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **3 Feather Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Święto (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Święto (Halloween) *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing **Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (left) *4 Curly Fries (right) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Święto (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Popcorn **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Święto (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring and Center) Święto (Nowy Rok) *Traditional Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *9 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Święto (Portallini Feast) *Pita Bread with Gyro Meat *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Feta Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Yellowtail **Unagi **Lobster *Yellowtail *Furikake *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Święto (Nowy Rok) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Rainbow Yokan **Unagi **Lobster *Rainbow Yokan *Rainbow Peppercorn *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Święto (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake with Beef *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Święto (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raisin Duds *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Butterzinger Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Święto (Boże Narodzenie) *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Geese (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Stuffing *Onions *Gravy *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Candy Corn **Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Candy Corn *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Święto (BavariaFest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Gebrannte Mandeln *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Nashville Hot Hog Wings (All) *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Święto (Nowy Rok) *4 Poutine Hog Wings (All) *8 Rainbow-livian Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Święto (Halloween) * Blueberry Round Donut ** Full Moon Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Full Moon Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Frytki: **Kręcone Frytki **Pieczone nasiona dyni **Niesamowity Sos Rangi by go odblokować *Papa's Pizzeria: Ranga 2 *Papa's Burgeria: Ranga 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Ranga 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Ranga 21 *Papa's Pancakeria: Ranga 12 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Ranga 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Ranga 12 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Ranga 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Ranga 52 *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Ranga 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Ranga 10 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Ranga 12 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Ranga 15 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Ranga 9 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Ranga 37 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Ranga 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Ranga 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Ranga 53 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Ranga 58 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Ranga 3 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Ranga 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Ranga 40 es:Big Pauly en:Big Pauly Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Klienci płci męskiej Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!